Operation: Love!
by Hikairi Koneko
Summary: AU-ish, contains PruHun and maybe some Franada. Other ships might be added later in the story. Gilbert and Elizeveta always fight, but they always have had feelings for each other. Francis and Mattie notice this and will try to get them together. With French blood coursing through their veins, could Mattie and Francis be good matchmakers and get them together? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

Elizeveta's POV

Location: School

Elizeveta shot daggers at the albino man standing in front of her. 'Before I wipe that smirk off your face permanently and make sure you end up in a hospital, scram you bloody bastard.' If it was even possible, Gilbert's trademark smirk seemed to piss the Hungarian off even more than usual. 'Kesesesese! Now why should I when you're so fun to tease?' He laughed while dodging Elizeveta's foot. _That bloody bastard… Why does he always piss me off when I'm finally having some peace? Is it that difficult to relax and enjoy my break?! _

Elizeveta gritted her teeth while swinging the frying pan in her hand at the white-haired idiot. What was frustrating was how easily the Prussian was able to dodge her frying pan. Huffing and panting heavily, she stopped swinging her pan and sighed. 'You are really stubborn, you know that? Gilbert merely shrugged the insult off and laughed, 'You mean awesomely stubborn!' Elizeveta groaned and cussed under her breath as the bell for class went off. 'Well there goes the rest of my break… I really wanted to eat that bento too…' She shot another glare at the Prussian who was now sheepishly laughing. 'Well… wanna skip class? I didn't get a chance to buy food…' As if on cue, his stomach gave a loud rumble. 'You skip class if you want to; I'm not going to get low grades on our History test. I'm sure you don't mind a scolding, you're already used to skipping anyway.' The Hungarian was hungry but she wasn't that desperate to get a scolding from their history teacher. She was small and short but she was so scary!

The last bell went off and the brunette turned on her heel and ran to History class, leaving the Prussian behind.

Gilbert's POV

I gave a small sigh at the sight of the beautiful Hungarian's back as she rushed to class. I was so hungry now... _Wonder how her hand-made bentos taste like. Ah, some onigiri, yakitori and teriyaki-flavored meat along with some_ wurst_ in a nice white and black bento box…_ My stomach emitted yet another loud growl as I walked to class. The awesome me was going to class and show that unawesome brunette that I could go to class, pay attention and get good grades!

I slammed open the door and waltzed to my desk while shouting, 'The awesomest person in the entire world is here!' Some students were shocked at my shouting and some sent me glares that could kill, Liz was one of those people. I winked at Liz expecting her to blush as usual and maybe try to fight with me. Liz's eyes widened and her mouth was agape as she stared at me. I gazed at her quizzically as she signaled to me. What? Was she telling me to look at my awesome sel-

'Owowow!'

* * *

**Sorry if that was too short, it is just a prologue/preview after all! This was wrote by Author Hikairi and is a present for Author Naira (if that's what you call yourself, my waifu!) Idea came from Author Naira, I'm just helping her and its a mini present/surprise. Sorry if its OOC,based on what i read and know i think this is how i portray Hungary and Prussia's relationship. Elizeveta, Elisabeth... I'm not sure about Hungary's name. Sorry if it seemed confusing or the pronouns and perspectives were weird. The rest of the story will either get continued by Author Naira or we might form a collab,it depends. I promise the story gets better and better! Please RnR! We'll try to update within two to three days!**

**Many bunnies and nekos,**  
**Author Hikairi**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

* * *

Gilbert's POV

Location: History class

'Owowow!'

I looked up at as my ear was jerked and tugged at. 'Punishment... is a lot of homework, detention, cleaning up the classroom after school and to help carry my worksheets.' stared at me eerily with her soulless, dim golden eyes. I gasped and looked dumbfounded- I mean, awesomely at her. 'But... But I didn't do anything!' I defended as she droned on with her monotone voice, assigning a bunch of homework I had since I skipped so many classes, all due by tomorrow.

She scowled at me, her eyes narrowing into slits. 'Didn't do anything? You interrupted my lesson, how is that considered that you "didn't do anything"? You also skipped many of my classes; I have every right to assign you the work that everyone in the class did.' I was about to protest but then she released my ear which she had been stretching and walked to her desk, continuing teaching History.

Muttering curses under my breath, I walked to my seat. I hated that teacher with burning passion and I'm sure she does too. How dare she tell me, the most awesomess man alive, what to do?! Nevermind though, unawesome people like her won't bother me. I have more awesome things to think about! I sat on my usual spot, beside Liz, and started complaining to her about the teacher. She just rolled her eyes and laughed. I like- no, loved it when she smiles! But I can't tell her that, it would probably end badly. Imagine your childhood best frenemy asking you out, she probably won't feel the same, anyways. Ignoring , we chatted on.

Elizaveta's POV

I saw Gil got his ear pulled by our History teacher, again. I chuckled softly. He always gets into trouble with the teachers but that's how he is, from the day I met him right until now. Even though we fight a lot, we still hang out. Our relationship is funny, I guess, but it sure is a heck of a lot of fun! I sometimes wonder about it myself but my train of thoughts immediately went away when Gil walked over to his seat beside me, scowling. On cue, he started to rant on ''the most unawesomest teacher of all time''. I just rolled my eyes and laughed abit. He seemed to pause but reverted back to his normal self. Shrugging it off, we began to talk like always.

Suddenly, I heard someone snicker behind me so I turned around. It was Roderich or Roddy, as I usually call him. He spoke, 'Serves you right, idiot. Always getting into trouble again and again, you're useless.' Gil gave him a dirty look and shot back, 'Atleast I'm not a whiny little asshole like you. Fuck off!'' I sighed and slapped Gil's arm. 'Stop getting into fights all the time and don't shout, will increase your punishment!' 'But that jerk started it!' he argued. Ignoring him, I slapped his arm again even harder and thankfully he quietened down. I could hear him mutter under his breath while rubbing his arm. I didn't have to look behind to know that Roddy was smirking. Those two will never get along.

~Time skip to end of school because Prussia is awesome~

I stretched my arms and yawned sleepily. Finally that damned Math test was over! I drew up a complete blank during the test, even though I had stayed up overnight for a week to revise for it. I groaned and rested my head on the table. Dead. I am so dead. I heard a shuffle of footsteps rush towards my table.

'Conk!'

'Ow!', I said while rubbing my head, 'What was that for? That hurt, Roddy!' He proceeded to chuckle and ruffle up my hair. 'Hey, you know that movie you wanted to watch? Affairs of the Heart, am I right?' I stood up and slung my bag over my neck, 'Yeah, what about it?' We proceeded to walk out of the classroom and Roderich turned to me. 'I bought the DVD, do you want to come over and watch it with me?' I gasped and hugged him with joy. I had been too busy studying and working part-time jobs to watch it, and had missed the final date to watch it. 'Thank you thank you thank you I love you!' I squealed and said it in a rush as I let go of him. He smiled sweetly at me and turned around to continue walking home. Unknown to the Hungarian, the Austrian's eyes were sparkling and he had a small smirk on his face…

* * *

A/N: So this is Author Naira bringing you Chapter 1 of Operation: Love! I'm really grateful for Author Hikairi for doing this! Anyways, paragraphs 1, 2, 3, 7, 8, 9 are by Author Hikairi and the rest are by me. I hope we're doing a good job :D R&R, da? ^J^ (By the way, this is my first Fanfic I've ever written. Ever :I)  
-Author Naira


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Both me and Author Naira do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 2

* * *

Elizeveta's POV  
Location: Home

I hummed a tune as I prepared what I would bring to Roddy's house. Roddy had said I could sleep over at his house since tomorrow was a Saturday and my shift at work was at night. I frowned as I paused near my door. _What was this feeling? I felt like something..._ _was out-of-place_. I spent a good 10 minutes standing there. Something was definitely out-of-place, but just what was it?

_"Marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu, boku heta-" '_Liz? You're late, did something happen?' I gasped and looked the clock near my kitchen. 'Eh?! What, its 6.40 already?! I'm so sorry Roddy I'll be there in 5 minutes!' I ended the call and hurried out, completely forgetting that feeling I had. I reached Roddy's house in 5 minutes flat, out of breath and exhausted from running. Just as I was about to ring the doorbell, the gates opened. I slowly walked in and was stunned. Flowers of all types and colors decorated the path to the door. The grass was practically sparkling and were mowed neatly. My face was pale as a sheet of paper, I had forgotten just how rich Roddy was.

'Liz, surely you aren't going to stand there all day? You might catch a cold since winter is coming, hurry and come on in!' Roddy smiled at me as he leaned against his big white wooden door. I had already seen Roddy's house many times, but I still was amazed and couldn't stop myself from letting out a 'wow...'. Vases, antiques and statues were placed cleverly around the house, at different spots to make the house- no, mansion look very beautiful. He led me to his living room and sat down on a comfortable, big cream-coloured couch. The moment he sat down, a maid attended to him. 'You like coffee with cream right?' Roddy said as he gave me a charismatic smile that made my heart pound. 'Ummm... Yeah, but how did you know?' I said and sat down, heartbeat slowly returning to normal. Roddy smiled as he ruffled my hair, 'Its because I know you _too_ well, so I know what you like and dislike very clearly.' The maid returned with tea for Roddy and coffee with cream for me. I took a sip of the coffee as the maid prepared the DVD for us. Everyone who watched "Affairs of the heart" loved it and recommended it. I grinned in anticipation as the movie started...

-timeskip to the middle of the movie because Author Hikairi is awesome-

I was sitting on the edge of the couch, nervously waiting for the female main character to choose between the two male main characters. I held my breath and leaned forward, when I felt Roddy put his arm around my shoulders. He leaned against me and hugged me tight as he nuzzled his head against my arm. My eyes widened and I stared at Roddy as he stared back at me. I was lost in those purple eyes, they were so comforting and I felt myself getting sucked in. I wanted to pour my heart out to him, trust him, I... I WANTED him. I felt lust for him, for him to hug me, to caress me gently, to talk to me and let me hear that soothing melodious voice of his. I leaned forwards towards him, our lips a mere centimeter apart. He smiled, 'I love you,Elizeveta. Will you be my lover?' Next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. Soft and gentle... He drew back and looked at me in the eye.

'Liz... You like me too, right?' I looked at him, uncertain of what to say. He had a determind look on his face as he kissed me again and hugged me, softly stroking my hair. 'I'm not taking no for an answer, Liz.' He pushed me down on the couch and licked my lips. He forced his tongue into my mouth and explored. I let a few moans and pants escape me as he used his tongue to leave a trail of saliva from my lips to my neck.

_No... This isn't right... Gil... Gilbert...?_ Gilbert's face surfaced in my mind and I was momentarily stunned. I reached inside my bag that was beside the couch and struggled to take my- That's it! What I forgot to bring... was my frying pan! Roddy slipped his hand inside my shirt and gave me another kiss. I panicked and with tears gathering in my eyes, I pushed Roderich away from me and slapped him. _How could he do this? Weren't we only friends? Did I do something to make him think i liked him?_ With all these questions buzzing in my head, I gave a hasty goodbye and ran. I didn't know where I was heading to, but I ran.

* * *

**Author Hikairi here! Ano, I actually finished really early for this chapter, the day right after Author Naira uploaded it, in fact. Ehehe, since I helped out Author Naira for the last chapter, she agreed to help me for this chapter and type another part (not gonna tell you much about it, I'm not gonna give spoilers!) Unfortunately, I was unable to contact her even though during our chat yesterday, I told her I would upload at 3 o'clock. I waited a pretty long time and so I'm afraid i will just upload my part because I don't have anymore time and i need to work on my project! ToT So yeah, we're having a collab in the end. Author Naira is all about Humor/Romance, and I'm all about Drama/romance. Please review and tell us if you want more drama,romance or humor and we'll add some more! Please RnR! Thank you for following/reading this story, it really does mean a lot to us!**

**Many bunnies and nekos,**

**Author Hikairi**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia or their characters and neither does Author Hikairi.

Chapter 2

* * *

Matthew Williams and Francis Bonnefoy were making their way home from work. The both of them worked at a bakery near the school which was owned by Tino and Berwald, possibly the happiest couple they've ever seen, besides the creepy stare that seems forever plastered on Berwald's face. Matthew and Francis worked as the bakers and were well known by the customers for their baking skills and other less appropriate things which were always caused by Francis while Matthew just sort of faded into the background.

That day, the both of them stayed back later than usual just to finish up a ridiculously large cream and pink cake ordered by some Polish guy by the name of Felix. Tino tried to convince Francis to finish it the next day but he was too determined to complete it and with Matthew by his side, the cake turned out wonderfully. Too fancy for the Francis's taste but he was still proud. 'Mon Dieu, my back is aching terribly,' Francis complained, rubbing his sore back while Matthew walked beside him. Laughing, Matthew replied, 'You complain too much. You're starting to sound like an old man.' 'But I was working on the cake the whole time and it was such a big one too. I guess all the hard work paid off, oui?' The Frenchmen smiled. Matthew nodded in agreement.

As they strolling past shops through the cold night, Matthew started to wonder what time it was. Since he had been too caught up helping Francis with the cake, he hadn't bothered to check the time. Matthew didn't want his parents or Alfred worrying about him either, if they noticed anyway. But as soon as he looked at his watch, he knew he was going to have to do some explaining to his parents (if they noticed anyway). 1 hour late is way too long for his liking! 'Francis, I need to get home quick! My parents are probably wondering where I am.' He looked at Francis worriedly. Francis understood. He had known Matthew's family long enough to know how hectic they were. 'Well the fastest route to get to your house is through the park. I'll accompany you, if you want~?' Matthew eyed Francis suspiciously. ' If you do anything funny you know I could just call Al.' Francis decided it was a good time to shut up and just lead the way, Matthew following close behind.

The Frenchmen didn't really want to do anything bad to Matthew, he honestly just wanted his friend safe and he knew the blonde didn't like walking alone at night. There are a lot of things Francis knew about Matthew and its totally not stalker-ish or anything! He just cared for the boy.

Soon enough they were at the park trying to find the right path that leads to the other end. The night was getting colder and Francis could see Matthew starting to shiver. Not wanting him to get cold, Francis unwrapped his scarf and placed it around the Canadian's shoulders from behind him. Matthew held on to the scarf and gave Francis a confused look. He chuckled and ruffled Matthew's hair, 'It'll be terrible if you caught a cold, non? You can have my scarf for the time being, I don't mind at all.' 'Oh um, thanks. I was getting rather cold anyway,' Matthew replied, wrapping the scarf around his neck and hiding his face in it to prevent Francis from seeing any signs of blushing.

Contrary to what people say, Matthew actually likes Francis and thinks him to be rather charming at times. Even if he does do things people rather not want or see, he still has his good points like showing genuine care for his friends and their well-being.

After navigating their way through the park, they were finally nearing the other end of the place. The lights from the lamppost softly illuminated the surrounding nature and the cool breeze gave everything a relaxing tone. However, something else could be heard and it didn't fit with the calmness of the park. Matthew heard this and was curious. Nudging his companion to follow him, they followed the sound which led them to a near-by bench. As Matthew though, someone was indeed sobbing. Whoever that person was, she had her face buried into her hands and brunette hair swept across her face messily. Francis couldn't help but notice something familiar about the girl. Wanting to at least know why the girl was crying and see if he could try and comfort her, Matthew went closer while Francis stood behind him curiously. 'E-excuse me, Miss, but are you alright? 'The brunette jumped from the sudden speech and looked up at Matthew with wide, wet eyes. As the light shone on the girl's face, Francis knew exactly who she was.

'Liz… Elizaveta?'

* * *

A/N: Yush, it is me, Author Naira at your service! Terribly sorry if the POVs and the third-persons are confusing; I'm not used to POVs and more of the latter. (I feel British now) And yes, I love fluffy scarf moments! Its so adorable x3 R&R please? It will be much appreciated!  
-Author Naira :I


	5. Chapter 5

Author Hikairi here. It was supposed to be my turn to update this time round but me and author Naira skipped my turn as I'm having writer's block for this story. I'm working on a vocaloid fanfiction that will be uploaded soon. However, Author Naira messaged me at the very last-minute that she is apparently very busy these days. I still have my 6 unfinished projects to do but I have taken some time from my schedule to upload this. I'm very sorry to announce that we might go on a hiatus. Rest assured we'll be back soon, or rather, I, Author Hikairi will work hard to make some time for this fanfiction. So, I will rush a mini filler chapter for you dear bunnies and nekos. And if it isn't up to standard, its only because I'm rushing thanks to Author Naira and I'm having writer's block. THANK YOU MY WAIFU. Now here is the filler chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

Roderich's POV

I smirked to myself as I admired the beautiful scenery from my window. Ah, I really did love my garden. I frowned as I turned around and noticed the bouquet of flowers. I had intended to give it to Elizeveta when she was about to leave. She loved flowers, that flower she always wore in her hair was proof. The image of her crying and running to the door flashed in my mind. Perhaps I shouldn't have progressed so fast with her? Maybe she was the type that wanted to take things slow. Or... was she too shy to admit that she _did_ want me to make love to her? Whatever it was, I had better apologize to her. Otherwise, things wouldn't go according to plan...

Elizeveta's POV

I looked at the cute guy standing beside Francis and squealed. That boy must be Francis' lover! He was wearing Francis' scarf, with his wavy blonde hair and purple eyes, I could easily tell why Francis liked him. 'Francis, this is your boyfriend? You two make such a cute couple! Does Kiku know about him? Ah, wait let me take a picture first!' I babbled as I fumbled around my bag to get my phone. I giggled and toke a photo of the couple, much to the wavy blonde haired boy's surprise. 'Um...' His voice came out in a squeak as he looked down at the floor and blushed. I squealed again and rushed forward to hug him. 'Ah, he's so cute!

* * *

Well I need to go, bye. Me and Author Naira will be back soon.

Many bunnies and nekos,

Author Hikairi


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Himaruya-san! Plot belongs to us.

* * *

Chapter 5

Third persons POV:

Francis chuckled as the Hungarian hugged his blushing friend although he thought it was kind of odd how quickly Elizaveta changed from such a shattered state to a completely joyous one. 'The wonders of a Boy Love fangirl,' Francis thought with amusement. Matthew stood stiff, burying his face in Francis's scarf shyly as Elizaveta bounced excitedly around him snapping pictures here and there. Matthew tried to tell the brunette something but failed through his soft voice, stutters and the fact that the scarf was covering his mouth. Francis knew what he was trying to say and since Matthew couldn't seem to get it out, Francis did it for him. He sighed, 'He is cute, non? But I am only a close childhood friend.' His heart fell a bit as he said the word 'friend'. He didn't want to be friends. He wanted to be lovers.

Elizaveta's excited state vanished, 'So you're not together… just childhood friends? Just like… Gil.' With that, Elizaveta latched on to the nearest object to cry on, which happened to be Matthew. 'I- I don't know anymore! I love him dearly but… why did he appear on my mind? I wanted to but I didn't… d-do I love him? I don't know!' The Hungarian babbled into Matthew's chest, letting all her tears flow. Matthew wobbled back as she planted herself on him and tried to comfort her the very best that he could, even though he was not entirely sure what she was upset about. 'What's gotten you all worked up, mon amie?' Francis asked concerned since the Hungarian rarely cried. 'Don't call me your friend,' Elizaveta glared him,' And... It's none of your business! Just leave me alone.' Francis lifted both his hands up, 'Alright, Alright, I was just asking but would you rather be left alone at night in this weather? I think not! You should be heading home by now. I was accompanying Matthieu home when we found you anyway.' Matthew spoke up, 'Are you sure you'll be alright? I mean, won't your parents be worried or something?' 'I live alone and you don't have to be so worried. I _am _feeling cold so I guess I might head home soon,' Elizaveta sighed. Grabbing her coat tighter, she said a small goodbye to Matthew and ignored Francis. She wiped away her tears while doing so. The both of them watched her leave silently.

All of the sudden, Matthew started to run up to Elizaveta. 'Matthieu, what are you doing?' Francis called from behind but was ignored. Elizaveta turned around to see what they were up to but came face to face with Matthew who gave her a light smile. 'I'd like to walk you home, if you don't mind. You seem like you need someone to talk to and I'm a pretty good listener.' Elizaveta stared at him trying to think of what to say. 'Actually, I would really appreciate that but wouldn't _your_parents be worried?' Ahhhh, he forgot about that. Damn, he was going to be in trouble but the brunette needed some help and since she mentioned something about Gilbert and love, maybe he could help her a little more? 'No really, its fine. I don't think they would be that worried anyway,' Matthew shrugged then turned around in Francis's direction. 'I'm going to walk with Elizaveta for awhile and you can have your scarf back.' The Frenchmen waved it off, 'Non, you can return it back whenever you want. Well, see you tomorrow, mon cher!' He blew a kiss at Matthew, who blushed, and headed down the other way. Although Francis didn't want to leave the Matthew, he wouldn't want to interrupt anything either. Besides, Matthew could protect himself and Elizaveta sure as heck did not need help with fighting. That girl is deadly when you make her mad. He experienced firsthand. 'They say they aren't a couple but they really do act like one,' Elizaveta breathed. 'Did you say something?' the blond asked. Elizaveta shook her head, 'Let's just start walking.' So they went on their way.

'You know, we really didn't greet each other properly. I'm Elizaveta Hedevary.' Elizaveta held her hand up to Matthew. Matthew took it and shook it lightly. 'I'm Matthew Williams-Jones. Um, we go to the same school and we share some classes together…' He said awkwardly. The Hungarian blushed, embarrassed,' Wait, we do? Sorry, I didn't notice. And Jones… isn't that that obnoxious kid that hangs out with Arthur? Don't tell me you two are related, you're like totally different from that loud-mouth!' Elizaveta looked at Matthew shocked. Matthew laughed, 'Don't worry about it. People don't usually notice me anyway and I don't really mind and yeah, I'm Alfred's twin. We're really different though.' 'You two are twins?! You do oddly look alike but I've never thought that you were brothers,' Elizaveta looked at Matthew with curiosity. They walked a little longer until the mood was calmed so Matthew could ask about Elizaveta's situation.

'So, about just now?' The brunette sighed, 'Yeah… It's about Gilbert. I guess you know him in school as the one who says 'awesome' everytime.' Elizaveta decided to talk about her true feelings. Since Matthew probably didn't know Gilbert that much, he wouldn't tell Gilbert about what she thinks of him. Matthew replied, 'Gil does say that word a lot but I don't really mind, eh? He can be irritating at times but he's a good guy, you of all people should now anyway.' 'Yeah, I guess s- Wait, you're talking about him like you know each other pretty well!' The blonde scratched his head sheepishly,' I guess we do, eh? We hang out and he comes over my house for breakfast sometimes and he calls me Birdie for some weird reason.' Elizaveta looked at him dumbfounded. How those two became friends was beyond her. Although she thought that Birdie nickname was really cute for the blonde. Matthew understood the expression on her face,' Even I don't actually know how we got to be friends. It's kind of funny I have to admit but enough about me, how about you?' Before Elizaveta could answer back, she realized she was at the front of her house.

Elizaveta stopped and turned around to face Matthew, 'You know what? After talking with you, I'm feeling better already. I don't think I need to let anything out anymore, if it's okay with you. Thank you, Mattie!' the Hungarian proceeded to hug him one more time which earned a light blush from Matthew. 'No problem, eh? I'm happy to help anyone who needs it. I don't really have chances to make people happy since they don't really see me. It's a nice feeling, helping others,' the blonde hugged back. He wasn't used to hugging people he got to know for only30 minutes. After Elizaveta let Matthew go (reluctantly), they said their goodbyes. She waved at Matthew, 'I hope we could hang out sometime. You're a really nice guy, we should have hung out sooner!' Matthew replied back, 'I hope we do. See you tomorrow at school, maybe?' Elizaveta nodded with a smile and so Matthew started to head back home. He knew the streets well so it shouldn't be a problem finding his way home. Speaking of home, Matthew face-palmed as he forgot about his parents _again_and this time he was later than before! He needed to call them to make sure they weren't getting too worked up but his phone was dead. Sighing he switched directions and called out to Elizaveta who was about to close the door, ''Liz! I really need to use the phone, mine is dead.' The brunette shrugged and let him in.

-In the Williams-Jones Household-

'DAAAAD! Mattie has been abducted by aliens, I'm telling you! They might be sticking all sorts of things in him by now!' Alfred flailed his arms everywhere, making gestures to go with what he was saying. Alfred's dad was looking for his special vacuum that he claimed could suck in ghosts,' If it were aliens they would have sent us some kind of alien message. Its ghost and we need to bust them!' Alfred's mom was on the phone punching Francis's number but he wasn't answering. She called the bakery's owners but they said they left a bit later and went out already. She called Matthew numerous times too but without avail. ''Everyone calm down and shut up, I'm trying to make call here,' she said, pacing back and forth. They were running around the house panicking, Alfred spouting out alien nonsense, the father trying to locate his ghost busting equipment and the mother trying to get information on their son. 'Pa-pa-pa! Pa-pa-pa! Pa-pa-pa-pa Panda!' Alfred's phone started to ring. Alfred exclaimed holding his phone infront of his dad's face, 'You see! The aliens are contacting us!' Alfred pressed the answer button and before the caller could speak he blurted out, 'I come in peace, take us to your leader!' 'Al, you idiot, it's me, Matt.' 'OH MY GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!' On the other end of the line, a loud thud caused by a head connecting with a table could be heard. 'Not get worked up, yeah my ass,' Matthew muttered.

* * *

A/N: Dudes I'm totally sorry if this came out later than expected, I mean seriously I was on the computer the whole day trying to come up with something to time. Well anyway I tried to finish this on Christmas so here it is! I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the mistakes, yeah? Please point out any mistakes and I'll fix it. As for Alfred's ring tone, I honestly didn't know what American kind of song to put in and Panda Hero was the only thing I could think of since I've gotten my Panda Hero obsession back and the version I typed out was the rap version by Alilem (That badass XD). I imagine Kiku introduced him to the song and Al fell in love with it :P Well this chappie is kinda long haha, I get hyper when its near midnight, like now :D R&R yeah? Much appreciated!  
-Author Naira ^o^


	7. Chapter 7

...

GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !

Authoress Hikairi apologises sincerely for that looooooooong hiatus we were on. ;^;

Yesh yesh... our dear readers want reasons, no?

For those who just want to _'FRIGGIN READ THE FKING STORY AFTER 4 FKING MONTHS', _do proceed onwards.

...

The reasons are the same that every single author faces- that's right, school. Life. New years. Procrastination. Crap. Both Authoress Hikairi and Naira have been very busy with our new school. Our scores were only 1 mark apart and we were cruelly separated. TT^TT Then Authoress Hikairi got caught up with... _friends _*coughcoughboys* and sleeping during class and tests and ASKKGLINMDF. (No need to type out my life story, surely?)

So yes... i finished my homework really fast and updated. Authoress Hikairi might consider getting a new account to upload personal stories since this is our collab account, not to worry of course, '_Masked' _will remain on this account and I will update that later.

Without further ado, here's the update!

* * *

Elizaveta sunk her head into her arms. _Goddamnit... What's wrong with me today?! _The brunette couldn't stop pondering over that 'accident'. Why had she thought of Gilbert? Roderich wasn't some half-assed guy, in fact, it was quite the contrary. He had manners, was a gentleman, handsome and rich! The perfect guy every girl ever wanted. And yet, she had thought about playful, delinquent, poor manners and badly-behaved Gilbert while they were kissing. Elizaveta suddenly raised her head and smashed it down repeatedly onto her table, alarming the students around her as she murmured, '_Idiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidi ot-'_

"...Woah! Is this a new trend or something?"

Elizaveta looked up and blushed.

Gilbert's face was so close to hers that their noses brushed against each other and...

_Bang!_

_Yup... Today is definitely not my day._ The Hungarian rubbed her forehead and sure enough, a gigantic bruise was already forming. "S- Sorry Gil..." The German, -or Prussian, as he often called himself- chuckled and ruffled the brunette's hair. "S'okay! So... why were you headbanging again? Is there some kinda awesome new rock song I didn't hear about?"

"No, you idiot! I wouldn't listen to that atrocious crap you call music! I- I just have a lot of things on my mind, that's all! Leave me alone already!" The Hungarian blushed as she tried to comb her hair with her fingers. "Awwww, I come to class willingly for once and I get told off when you're the reason I came?* Forget it, next time I wouldn't come to this boring class anymore." Elizaveta then realised upon hearing his words that it _was _a miracle he came to class willingly, not dragged by his brother or anything. And then it hit her like a brick.

"W-WHAT?!"

Gilbert winced as Elizaveta shouted in his ear. "Calm down already, jeez! Is it the time of the month for you or something? My ears are ringing..." The brunette turned an even darker shade of red as she crossed her arms and said, "Don't mess with me! Why did you come to class? A- And I don't shout that loud, it's probably just that your ears are dead from all that loud '_music_' you listen to!"

"I came 'cause you needed some awesomeness in this stupidly boring class!" Gilbert slid into the seat next to her and grinned that cute- _stupid_ smile of his.

...

_I did not just call him cute._

_..._

_I did not._

And if you happened to walk past the brunette's class like Ludwig did, you might faint like he did too.

Ludwig blacked out at the sight of his brother in _class, _and at Elizaveta's headbanging.

The thought that ran through his mind as he fainted was, 'Mein_ gott... I must have had one too many cans of beer this morning...'_

* * *

Hope you, dear reader, enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! RnR if you want and do look out for the next chapter! Oh and, no offence to the rock-metal fans out there! I adore rock-metal... I play it at the highest volume when I'm mad with my family. OwO

_Bunnies and nekos,_

_Authoress Hikairixx_

* * *

*You're the reason I came- Think of this the dirty way... XD Oh Gilbert, you sure know how to make Authoress Hikairi fangirl.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia or its characters, just the plot.

* * *

Chapter 8

3rd POV

''Come on, come on, come on, COME ON ALREADY, DAMN IT!'', Gilbert thought restlessly as he kept a focus gaze at the clock. He had been waiting for lunch break the whole goddamn morning! Gilbert was in Literature class (like hell, the only reason why he was in class was that if skipped and failed his tests one more time, his Gramps would kick him out of the house again) and his teacher had been droning on and on about work which irritated Gilbert to no end. His stomach's incessant growls weren't helping either. What's more, Elizaveta and his other close friends weren't in the same class as him and he didn't have anyone awesome enough to talk to. He tried to ignore the teacher and let his head hit the table to sustain his stomach's desires but his mind couldn't shake off the delicious topic in his mind:

Pancakes.

Yes. His good friend, Matthew, had brought homemade pancakes for lunch that day and had been kind enough to bring more than enough to share with Gilbert, since he knew his pancakes were like freaking ecstasy to him. Gilbert couldn't help but drool onto the table at the thought. ''Just hold on tight, Gil. I can wait. Just keep calm. Yeah, that's it! Relax… rela-''

***RIIIIIIIIIING***

''HELL _EXPLETIVE_ YEEES! Suck it, losers, I'M OUTTA HERE!''

And thus, the albino dashed out of the class in search of sugary goodness while the rest of the students followed behind at the sound of the lunch bell (or Gilbert's outburst). Soon there was nobody left in the class except for Mr. Karpusi who stared blankly out of main door of the classroom, trying to remember whether he had fed all cats back home.

* * *

Elizaveta lay on the ground in the middle of the hallway and gawked at the fallen books. She wasn't angry. Oh, no. Angry' was merely an understatement. She was erupting with fury! First off, she had been carrying a ridiculous amount of books to her teacher's room (not that she couldn't handle it, but it was still heavy) when suddenly a lock of silver hair blurred past her causing her to trip and her bum smacked onto the floor in a rather unrefined fashion while all the books tumbled onto her. Secondly, everybody was now looking at her, smiling and giggling like idiots. Huh, the nerve of some people! She started to fidget in anger and embarrassment but then she though how could she let such a small incident affect her? What if the Roderich heard about how undignified she behaved in front of all these people? What if he thinks she wasn't lady-like and won't like her anymore…? What if he's heading this direction now?! It's always that bastards' fault! No matter, she had to remain organized and cool.

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed and everyone fell silent. She staggered up and calmly tidied herself. If she was mad, she was wasn't going to show it, hell no she wasn't. She looked around and scanned the area. ''Oh dear... How _silly_ of me to make such a mess…'', grabbing the nearest person, who happened to be a Latvian boy named Raivis, she added, ''could you _please_ be a dear and help me pick them up? Give them to Mr. Romulus would you, _Hun_? I need to take care of something _really_ urgent~'' Elizaveta didn't even finish her sentence and the poor boy was already picking up the books in panic. Raivis knew that sickly sweet tone all too well. She even almost had the same dark aura as the Russian.

''Well, now that that's taken care of…'' Elizaveta's eyes turned from sweet to murderous as she muttered, ''I'll be off giving someone a_ death sentence_.''

And she was gone. The students watched Elizaveta leave, standing there awkwardly while trying to shake off the sense of uneasiness… until they found out Ivan was standing behind Raivis the entire time and everyone scampered in fright.

* * *

In the cafeteria, everything was pretty normal. People were having pleasant conversations, enjoying their food, having fun, the usual. Well, besides Tony, Flying Mint Bunny, pandas, birds, bunnies, turtles, puffins, ponies, dogs, cats, frogs, llamas, and a little whale having conversations on the side but that's what makes the school so unique. Speaking of animals, Kumajirou sat beside Matthew with Francis, Antonio and Romano. Matthew had his pancakes ready and was waiting for Gilbert to collect them. Francis and Antonio were waiting for him too since they usually sit and talk together (They were known as the 'Bad Touch Trio') and Romano claimed ''that bastardo forced me to join, damnit'. They've been waiting for a while so they decided to have a chat.

''…I wonder what's taking him so long. Normally he'd get all excited when he hears I've made pancakes,'' Matthew said, resting his cheek on his palm.

Antonio nodded, ''Si, that's very true but his class before this is probably far away from the canteen. He's probably making his way over here right now.''

Just then, the canteen door burst open, signifying the arrival of a certain Prussian.

Francis chuckled as he watched his friend scamper to their table, ''and here he is!''

''Frany, Toni, Lovi, Birdie! PANCAKES!'', Gilbert hollered, jumping excitedly onto the bench. Everyone gave their salutations except Lovino who gave him the finger. Matthew opened the box in which the pancakes were contained in and transferred half of them onto a separate plate and added plenty of maple syrup on both the plates with a bottle he always keeps in his pocket. Gilbert was drooling uncontrollably by now from staring at the food. He would have just eaten the whole container right then and there but Francis would scold him for being rude. Just the feeling of chewing the soft, fluffy texture accompanied by the sweet and sticky richness of the syrup mixed together in his mouth made his taste buds tingle with delight. Gilbert felt the urge to pinch himself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

Too bad he got more than a pinch.

There was a sudden movement behind Gilbert. A shadow loomed over him but he was too busy imagining to notice. Francis, Antonio, Lovino and Matthew on the other hand, saw the frying pan waving dangerously close to Gilbert's head… Too late now.

''_Gilbert. Beilschmidt_.''

'Huh?'

***THUNK***

* * *

A/N: Ahahahahahah! Silly readers, you thought Author Naira died?

... Yep.

Don't worry! I've refilled my Health Potions so I'm good for the next... 1 month~? ^0^

Wait... You think I was gaming, procrastinating, drawing and doing other projects?

... I'm sorry, please son't hurt me. ;-;

Ninja!Hungary! Strikes in silence but with a powerful blow xD

Anyway, I'm sorry for this boring chapter. It was gonna be longer and had le fluff but I had to submit it already and I've gotten a headache and I can't think and so I decided to just submit what I've done and continue on another chapter. (Apologies for the cliffhanger! DX) Also, pardon my English, grammar, spelling, punctuation,weird logic, etc... I'm not good with words ^o^ Eh, I forgotten what else I was gonna say...

Oh yeah! Author Hikairi and I are having exams soon so we might not be able to write for a few weeks. (Author Hikairi is studying hard, can't say the same for myself :I) The happiness overflowed me when I found out my birthday was the same day as the Maths and Geography paper :') R&R~!

-Author Naira ^o^


End file.
